As soon as my World fall
by Koga-Iku
Summary: This is what I expected from Chapter 146 of Skip beat from a dream of mine xD


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

My I was expecting from Chapter 146 ^^ (I'm french -_- and this is my first fanfic, i'm sorry if my english is bad lol)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**« It seen like is the end of the world… »**

Kyoko lost between hatred and sadness look up at Ren with a teary face. She was crying for a kiss... HER first kiss wich is a really important moment for a young lady like her, who had never experience any kind of relationship with a man. The young actress look down at her feet and prefere not to stared at an angry Tsuruga-san.

_*What the hell, Ren!!...*_ was thinking Yashiro. _*Poor Kyoko-chan, look at her she need help and you just get her down...*_ He look at Kyoko and again faced Ren with an angry face.

Ren was smiling, he stand strait in all his handsomeness and start walking to Kyoko. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and ask her to look at him. He was calm, she was nervous, she roub her lips with her right hand and stared in Tsuruga-san eyes. She immediatly blush and look down. Ren take is other hand and pouch her face up. Kyoko extremely nervous blinked several times before putting her eyes on his. _* He... he got those handsome eyes that make me fogot everythings...*_ Like in a dream the young girl just looked in his eyes and listen to what he was gonna say.

**" How does it taste ...?"** say Tsuruga-san gently into her ears.

Kyoko blushed but try to stay calm...

**"Wh...Wh..What..?"**

He faced her, he repeated his question again, very slowly accenting all those simple words.

**"How does taste a first kiss...? How a first kiss is suppose to taste for you ...?"**

She try to gently walk away but Tsuruga's arm was in the way...Momose-san and the staff around her silently go away taking the director Ogata and Yashiro-san who were watching the couple with admiration. _*NO!! I want to see!!*_ Scream Yashiro-san in his head at the same time looking over is shoulder to see what happen. He walked away and away until he could'nt see them anymore._ *Pff..*_

**"So ... Are you gonna anwser my little question Mogami-san?"**

**"I...I..."**

Poor Kyoko, the Emperor of the Night had taking the control of the gentle Tsuruga-san, The young actress look down and wait for another reaction of the handsome boy. Ren was loosing control, seeing Fuwa kissing, no, not kissing, forcing her kissing him make him want to do much more. Kyoko lost in his arms look up again and enter in contact with his beautiful brown eyes, she lost her concentration and feel incroyably confortable agains his giant chest.

**"It... Does'nt taste like I expected..." **Said Kyoko is a whisper.

Ren was now hugging her, just like the last time a guy as touch her, that awful Beagle, Ren closed his eyes and make his finger run in her gold hair.

**"Oh! Really ... What did you expect ?"**

**"I wasn't expecting to much about it, but I ... I absolutly din't want that jerk to take it ..."**

She fall agin in a lake of tears, she blocked her head on his chest and start crying again. Tsuruga hand follow her back and pouch her agains him.

**"Mogami-san, I was wondering..... How does your lips taste..."**

**"Eh?"**

She din't had the time to make any move, Ren placed his lips on hers and gently kissed her, his toung enter and tryed to find hers, he played a bit with her toung and explore the rest. Kyoko slowly cloed her eyes and hugged Ren with her little arms, terribly nervous she couldn't let go. She din't want to addmited it but she enjoy it. She puch him a little bit, completly red, she look at her left and whispered.

**"Tsu...Tsuruga-san... is... is... not a good idea... I.. HUM.!!"**

Sorry, Ren was just not patient and kissed her again, he show her how a kiss can be important even if its not the first one. Kyoko blushed more and more, she feel all her warms of her body coming to her cheeks. The handsome actor continued and finish with a simple sentence witch make our little Kyoko think a bit more.

**"How was it ..?"**

**"it... it taste better than Shou's..."**

**"Hum ? What ?"**

She looked up at him and shouted

**"IT Taste much better !!"**

She terribly blushed and hind her hand agains Ren Chest. He laught a bit and whispered in her ears.

**"See... First kiss doesn't meen the best... Much more kisses will come and they will all be better believe me Kyoko."**

He agains say her first name but she was too embarrasing about what she has just done that she barely heard him.

________________________________________

The End.

I hope you guys enjoy it, I know is quite short but is my first one so .... Yeah ^^


End file.
